Spin the Bottle
by xXScarletHanazonoXx
Summary: Mira had planned a Halloween party and forced Lucy into a game of spin the bottle, how will Lucy handle this, especially if Natsu was included in the game? One-shot, short and sweet, enjoy!


**Hey, it's Scarlet, here with another one-shot, I known it's not much but it's short and sweet, just bare with me, I'm creating something else and I needed to relax so I wrote this one-shot! Hope you all enjoy it!**

**Reviews are always welcomed, good or bad. **

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its charaters, and again, wished I did.**

Spin The Bottle

"What, are you crazy?!" Lucy said but Mira just smirked.

"Oh come on, it's just a game and you promised to return that favor," Mira said and giggled.

"Come on, any favor but this?" Lucy groaned, slumping down on the bar counter.

"Nope," Mira smiled.

Tomorrow was Halloween and Mira had planned a party within the guild. At first, it didn't seem so bad but it all went downhill when Mira suggested to play "Spin The Bottle". Lucy outright refused to play but she owed Mira a huge favor so now Lucy had to participate in the stupid game.

"Who invented spin the bottle anyways?" Lucy thought angrily.

"Come on Lu-chan, it won't be that bad," Levy comforted her friend.

"Yes, I have to kiss random guys from the guild," she complained.

Lucy had never even thought about dating somebody within the guild, why now? Lucy stared turned around to look at her guild mates. Natsu and Gray were fighting as usual, Erza was eating her cake, and Juvia was nowhere in sight.

"Why do you want to so this so badly Mira?" Lucy asked.

"It's tradition," Mira shrugged.

"What tradition?!" I asked.

"Anyways, what are you going to dress as Lucy?" Mira quickly changed the topic.

"I don't know, I think I'll just wear what I normally do," she mused.

Just then, Lucy felt somebody grabbing her waist and pushing her down. A warm body was on top of Lucy's and she felt his breathing in her ear, short and quick. Lucy could hear Mira giggle as he slowly released me. She stood up and saw a chair was on the ground, lying next to the stool Lucy was previously siting on. Lucy turned around to face Natsu, blushing a bit.

"Sorry Luce, it was Gray's fault though," Natsu mumbled.

"It's fine, nobody got hurt," Lucy replied and smiled.

Natsu left and went back to battling with Gray while Lucy's cheeks heated up at the though of Natsu wrapping his arms around her.

"Looks like somebody is enjoying it," Mira smiled mischievously.

"S-s-shut up!" Lucy stuttered and sat back down.

"Is something wrong Lu-chan, your face is red as a tomato," Levy said.

"I'm fine," she mumbled and slumped down on the bar counter again.

Natsu POV*

"Shut up stripper!" Natsu said as he threw another lunch at the ice mage's face.

"It's not my fault!" Gray laughed as he threw a chair in Natsu's direction.

Natsu dodged easily but suddenly realized that the chair was going to smack Lucy. In a heartbeat, he got up and launched himself at her, hoping to push her to the ground. In an instant, he felt someone beneath him, their back to Natsu's stomach. He then felt being pushed a bit so he sat up, dusting himself in the process. Lucy was getting up, her face beet red.

"Sorry Lucy," Natsu mumbled and walked back to kick Gray's butt.

Natsu had to admit, he did like Lucy being under him but like hell he was going to admit it.

The Halloween Party*

"Wow Mira, this looks awesome!" Levy commented as she and Lucy entered the guild.

"Yea, where did you get the decorations?" Lucy asked.

"Oh you know, places," Mira smiled and led them inside.

The guild was transformed into a haunted house, complete with cobwebs, zombies, crazed chainsaw men, mutant wolves, and a river of flowing red liquid that looked awfully realistic. Tonight was the night where she would have to play spin the bottle for half and hour because she owed Mira a favor, it's an understatement to say Lucy was depressed.

"Come on Lucy, cheer up," Mira said as she led them to the bar that was decorated as a 19th century counter.

Mira then proceeded to pour Lucy and Levy a glass of reddish brown liquid that she calls happy drinks. What Lucy didn't know that Mira spiked Lucy's drink to make her more "willing" to play the game that Mira may or may not have rigged. After her second cup, Lucy stared feeling a bit warm and decided to take off her T-shirt to reveal a tank top that was half way to her belly button. After about an hour, Mira clapped her hands and shouted at the guild.

"Any teenagers that wants to play spin the bottle, assemble to the middle of the guild!" Mira called out with a smirk.

As it turns out, Mira blackmailed everybody into playing spin the bottle, even Erza. Mira then dragged Lucy and Levy to join the game. By now, Lucy was officially tipsy. She saw that Gray, Juvia, Erza, Jellal, Gajeel, and Natsu were sitting in a circle, pained looks on it their faces except for Juvia's who was saying she wanted to kiss Gray-sama. Lucy didn't even understand how the heck Mira got _Jellal_ to even come to this party! Lucy didn't care though, she was in happy mode and she was smiling at Natsu, seeing him all nervous. Mira then pulled out a black bottle which looked a bit heavy and Lucy could see something lodged inside the thing.

"Okay, so here's the rules, if the bottle lands on you and the opposite person three times in the game, you're allowed to hook up with them!" Mira smiled.

"WHAT?!" Erza, Gray, Gajeel, and Jellal cried out, slight blushes on their face.

"Hahaha," Lucy giggled because she was too tipsy to think about anything else beside Natsu who was sitting just opposite of her.

"Natsu seemed to be onto something," Lucy thought to herself and giggled again.

"Is Lucy-san drunk?" Juvia questioned.

"Maybe, it depends on her immunity to alcohol," Mira said and set down the bottle.

"You spiked her drink?" Levy asked in shock, this woman did plan everything.

"I'm not answering that," Mira hummed.

"Okay Lucy, you go first," Mira announced, stood up, and placed her hands behind her back, grabbing a small device that linked to the bottle.

"Okay!" Lucy said and spun it.

The bottle spun around for the longest time, finally resting towards...Natsu! Everyone stared as Natsu blushed a deep shade of scarlet. Lucy looked at everybody's semi-shocked faces and back at Natsu's embarrassed one. Lucy didn't think, she just leaned in, pulled Natsu towards her, and locked lips with him. It was short and sweet, but long enough for Lucy to feel the heat emitting from his warm lips. Lucy smirked and sat back down next to Levy and wiped her mouth meanwhile staring at Natsu's shocked face, Mira just stood in the background, hiding her controller beneath her velvet sleeves, oh this was going to be good.

"Alright, Lucy, do you wanna go again?" Mira said.

"Yea!" Lucy said cheerily as she tipped a bit.

"Okay," Mira said slyly, oh the drink was working to its finest right now.

Lucy spun again, and again it landed on Natsu. Just like last time, Lucy kissed him, only this time, she wouldn't let go. It took both Levy and Erza to pry her away from the poor fire Mage. Lucy giggled hysterically, she was a happy drunk.

"One more time!" Lucy hollered.

"Hehehe," thought Mira.

While Lucy prepared to spin the bottle again, everyone thought something was rather suspicious, how come the bottle alway lands on the exact spot? There was something fishy here, but before they could finish their train thought, the bottle stopped.

"Aww fuck," everybody thought, Natsu was screwed.

This time though, to everyone's surprise, when Lucy kissed Natsu for the third time, Natsu kissed her back, hard. Everyone gaped for the second time that night, staring at Natsu, madly kissing Lucy while she was kissing him back with the same passion.

"Yay, you two have to hook up now!" Mira squealed, fan-girling all over the place.

Hearing this, Natsu blushed and Lucy started to sway. Mira began shooing them away, telling Natsu to take Lucy home because she was so drunk. Since there was no way that Lucy walk properly, Natsu decided to carry the blond Mage princess style.

"Natsu, where are we?" Lucy asked, she fell alseep halfway home.

"At your house Lucy," Natsu replied, setting her down on the bedroom floor so that her back was leaning against a wall.

"Natsu," Lucy murmured.

"Luce," Natsu mumbled and kissed her.

Since Natsu kissed her the first time the bottle landed on him, he tasted the alcohol on her lips and breath so that made him a little out of bounds too. After their quick make out session, Lucy pulled away, panting madly.

"Who knew you were this good?" Lucy smirked and licked her lips.

"Well, isn't it your dream to find a guy that's a good kisser?" Natsu grinned.

"No silly, it's world domination!" Lucy laughed.

"Wha-?" Natsu started.

"But this is the next best thing," Lucy smiled and brought her lips down to his.

**So, did you like it? I got the idea when I came across a party in my neighborhood and it evoled into this beautiful masterpiece. Anyways, everybody knew the thing was rigged after Lucy and Natsu went home and all, Erza was pretty mad, go figure. Who should I write about next? JerZa, GruVia, GaLe or more NaLu? Review your opinions and thanks for reading this! **


End file.
